The invention relates to implements for use in cooking and, more particularly, to an improved removable handle for use with those implements.
Quite often, it is desirable to make handles for cooking implements, such as pots, pans, skillets, fry baskets, etc., out of materials that are different than those materials used to construct the implement. This can be because an insulative material is desired, a more comfortable material to grasp is desired, a material possessing certain ornamental aspects is desired, or for any number of other reasons. Frequently, these materials are not as durable as those materials used to construct the actual portions of the implement that are directly exposed to the heating surfaces used. As well, the materials used to construct the handle often do not withstand the harsh environment inside a dishwasher very well.
A major problem that has been observed with cooking implements having handles constructed of materials other than those used to construct the implement is that when the materials used to manufacture the handles becomes warn, as noted above, the handle may become unusable and necessitate replacement of the entire implement. Even in those situations where the handle remains usable, but is unsightly, the owner of the implement may choose to replace the implement at significant cost.
Cooking implements with removable handles offer a myriad of advantages over traditional cookware with fixed handles. A removable handle that can be used with a number of cooking implements permits the user to own only one handle for the numerous implements that he or she may own. Removable handles greatly reduce the storage space required when the implements are not being used. Along similar lines, removable handles permit manufacturers of these implements to save money on shipping products because reduced space required for packaging translates into reduced costs for getting products to market. As well, especially when cooking on a barbecue grill where space is often at a premium, removable handles allow more effective use of the cooking surface. Furthermore, removable handles increase safety in that without handles extending beyond the edge of the cooking surface being used, the potential for spill type accidents is greatly reduced.
Although removable handles do exist for cookware, prior art attempts are often plagued by problems like not attaching securely enough to the cookware.
In accordance with the present invention, a removable handle is provided that firmly and securely attaches to an associated cooking implement. An embodiment of the removable handle comprises a grip having a top surface, a bottom surface, a front end, a back end, a button orifice, a locking wire channel, and a pair of recesses disposed on the front end of the grip. A locking wire including a hook end is disposed in the locking wire channel and the hook end is configured to engage the cooking implement. A pair of support posts is disposed in the pair of recesses and the support posts are configured for insertion into the cooking implement. A button is disposed in the button orifice and is arranged and configured to deflect the hook end between an engaged position and a disengaged position.
Also provided are methods of attaching a removable handle to a cooking implement. One embodiment includes the steps of pressing and holding a button such that a locking wire having a hook end is deflected into a disengaged position. Next, a pair of support posts are inserted into a pair of support channels formed in the cooking implement and the button is released such that the locking wire returns to an engaged position. When the locking wire returns to the engaged position, the hook end engages a portion of the cooking implement.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following description, the illustrative embodiments describing the principles of the present invention with reference to the attached drawings, wherein like reference numerals have been used to refer to like parts throughout the several figures.